halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
JAVELINs, Ajax, Gauntlet etc. Oops LATE REPLY BUT YEAH Epicness :You two have odd tastes when it comes to Halo art... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) THIS. PIC. DEFINES The Great Journey. I thus dub Specops, LOMI, and Matt the Holy Trinity of Halo Fanon. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) It's happened again... Russian Spam. Didn't we ban this guy?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The Two "O's" OLYNDICUS is the current one, OZYMANDIAS is the former one. And yes, he definitely has his own agenda, his own personal escort/strike force, and other assets. DRACULA, PUPPET MASTER and etc. are also after him for reasons of their own, either because he knows something or because he has something. I'm not sure which yet. He's definitely not a reformed character, or even a full villain, but he's got something and he's following it. Looks like the same thing happened to your talk page as Matt-256's. Oh well, I'll just use the normal sig. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Behold!!! Here how ya do it, LOMI, the files just need to be uploaded as .ogg. Special thanks goes to Subs and to Dragon for showing me how to do this. Click to behold it all its glory, for the promise of the Great Journey! Oh, and time for a haircut, LOMI. Template size is EX-ceeded! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Oi, you! Thanks for deleting the Kig-yar sniper pic I uploaded. Didn't know it was already a duplicate :S Could I use File:1odst11.jpg Samantha Brown? *sends down 100s of cookies in barrels* Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 18:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Wahmbulance Fallout Sweet Jegus! This thread is...just...so EPIC! Ferrex calling out dozens of people claiming to be "ligit", letting them make asses of themselves and then saying ''exactly what they did that earned them the ban! The lies some of them try...they are as delicious as Olympian nectar... -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 07:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, I probably should have remembered about the dialup. D: -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 19:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Pic'd Could I use File:Ellen3.jpg for Ashlyn Cutter? *throws down spellbooks on LOMI's head.* Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 17:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ETERNAL SPIRIT Moderating RE: subject You mean the File template? p.s. I think you need to fix your talk page. It's a bit squished in Oasis. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, those background images. They can be done through Common.css. It's quite technically complicated to explain. The image should be under 1mb in file size (recommended) and shouldn't be a solid image; it should be transparent and this can be done by reducing the opacity in any editing software between 70 to 140. Very technical stuff. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Genome Army Lighting struck me keyboard. What if? i would like to join the What if? RP if that is okey with you and justanouthergrunt that would be swell.Admiral Z Stone 06:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, though... Recording USR Military Seal Re: Bot I'm not really sure about that, but that doesn't need to be done anyway, as when an account is bot-flagged, its edit are hidden from recent changes by default. Unless you choose "Show bots". Besides, bots can make edits at an extremely rapid rate (some of the fastest I know of from wikipedia do about 1 edit every 5 seconds or so), so simply flagging them as minor edits wouldn't be enough. Let me know of any other questions you might have. Nicmavr 20:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) O RLY? I shall call him BAM!!! Re:More on Nicbot There's an issue with Halo Fanon's API system (which is responsible to allow pywikipedia to work on wikis). I've sent staff an email about it to get it fixed, reply is still pending. Will start with it as soon as possible. - 14:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :It has now started to fix HaloFanon's double redirects. See its for more. Regards, Nicmavr (talk) Just to clarify its exact actions, it by "default", fixes double redirects and clears the sandbox every 12 hours if its continuously online. The additional function I wanted to tell you about was its text replacements; something I would use on-request when you need mass-edits done. Like removing a largely used template from a heap of articles, for example. Feel free to let me know if you need something like that done and I'll see to it. Regards, Nicmavr (talk) Excuse me? While I have no objections to you voting the TOUoTH/Timeline for namespacing, (I want you to check it again.) I must object to you Voting for Namespace my Sabre. Personally, I see nothing wrong with it apart from the name of the article. Seriously, if that's why you Namespaced it then you are nearly as bad as Ajax. Please tell me why you nominated that Sabre for Namespace. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 18:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Namespacing The Dwindling Flame is dwindling Presence Mass Deletions Not-So-Obvious Answer to Question Filled with Wonderful Suggestion! RE: Deletions MJOLNIR It'll be quite a long article, but yeah, I'd love some help! Halsey's journal tells us a lot about her suits, but not everything, and there's room for expansion for the Mark I through III. Then there's the hypothetical (nay, mythical) Mark VII. Man, I have so many tongs in the fire it's mad! VORAUSSICHT, Halo: Blood, MJOLNIR, and I'm still getting pestered by my brother to restart Minorca and Ares...so much to do, no time to do it! -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah...this basically sums up my attitude around this time of the year. Halloween, Guy Fawkes, the run up to Christmas, New Years...it all starts to take its toll. :As for the MJOLNIR, I actually think it was part of the reason Halsey suspected more Spartans than her own. Why create so many modular variants for just over two dozen Spartans? It makes sense on a much larger scale, and I definitely hope the UNSC decides to stop sending their S-III's on suicide missions and starts using them as real Spartans. Gamma Company may finally get MJOLNIR. Her feelings on the Mark V, and especially Noble Team's use of mismatched parts, probably inspired the improved interchanbability of the Mark VI for ease and compatibility. I'm a little confused as to why the Mark VI would have less variants than the Mark V, but I suppose the earlier variants can (and are) adapted for later series. I definitely agree with treating the Mark VII as an entirely hypothetical work - I like to think that progress would stall after her disappearance, and it would remain a purely experimental boondoggle. :I also like the idea of expanding the Mark I to III, and have always imagined them to be a mix between the Sarcos and the Trojan, with a nuclear reactor stuck on the back. I'm pretty sure Jorge's Mark IV suit uses a Mark I backpack to power his shields/carry armmunition, just going on similarities between the Journal diagram and his in-game model, so maybe parts of the later models were adopted from the early testbeds? -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Dwindling Flame Niecht Naw, I just wanted that one that we made to be linked to several of my other characters. If I ever ask him, and I want to/he lets me, I'll just re-make the article from scratch. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 18:26, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Only question is, which ones would we use? I've got Bonnie for the Alpha role, but who would be the Olympian? :)}} RE: On torturing siblings... GENOME RE:Freeman RE: Ancient History Oh my xeno/universe originality thing/ etc blah invite TGC Appropriated Inspiration what is this? :It means that Wikia will be running some maintanence work for the 40 minutes. Nothing to worry. Just ignore that message.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Catching Up Sig Many Thanks